Autopsia
by Amber-san
Summary: Drabble de 500 palabras. Un FaustoEliza, sobre la muerte de Eliza...muy, muy angst, lo más angst que he escrito nunca. Pasen y lean...


**Autopsia: by Amber**

**

* * *

**

Sangre.

Aquello fue en lo primero en lo que se fijó Fausto nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta de su casa. No se fijó ni en los muebles caídos, ni en el desorden general, ni siquiera en las marcas que había en la cerradura forzada, pese a que eran cosas que estaban más a la vista.

Sus ojos, de forma automática e inconsciente, se fijaron primero en el chaco de sangre que se había extendido casi hasta llegar a la puerta.

El médico soltó su maletín, y dio unos pasos largos hasta el origen del charco de sangre. Su perro, Franquesteini.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo sin vida del can y lo examinó. Había recibido dos disparos. Uno, de proyección dorso-caudal con una ligera inclinación de 30º respecto a la espalda, le había alcanzado la pierna, seguramente mientras forcejeaba con el atacante. Aquella bala le dejó inmovilizado. Una segunda bala, disparada en el momento en el que el animal agonizaba, penetró en el espacio intercostal entre la quinta y la cuarta costilla, alcanzando al ventrículo izquierdo. Esa fue la bala que le mató.

Fausto se sintió desolado. Pobre Franquesteini. Qué muerte tan cruel para un perro tan fiel…

Y al ponerse de nuevo en pie y levantar la vista, lo vio. Algo que hubiera deseado no ver nunca.

Otro charco de sangre.

-No…

El preciado líquido rojo se había colado al pasillo por debajo de la puerta de la habitación. Su cuerpo se movió inconscientemente, su boca tenía aquella palabra atascada, mientras corría.

-Nonononononono

Demasiada sangre. Una pérdida abundante. Lo suficiente como para provocar la muerte de un individuo. Fausto lo sabía, pero igualmente abrió la puerta de golpe, con prisas. Por favor, por favor, que estuviera bien…

Al verla, supo que la anemia por hemorragia no había sido la causa de la muerte.

Un disparo. Justo en la frente. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su amada. El cerebro, centro motor y nervioso del cuerpo, el centro mismo de la vida, reventado por el impacto de la bala. Parte de la masa cerebral desparramada sobre la alfombra, junto a la sangre.

-Eliza…

Las piernas le fallaron. Se arrastró, repitiendo su nombre, manchándose las manos de sangre. La cogió por los hombros. El disparo se había realizado a una distancia de no más de metro y medio, como atestiguaba la abrasión de la marca. Orificio de entrada y de salida. El rigor mortis aún no había hecho efecto; llevaría muerta menos de tres horas.

Pero estaba muerta y él lo sabía. Se acabó. Fin de la historia.

Él lo sabía.

Intentó reanimarla con un masaje cardíaco. _Está muerta_. Probó luego con el boca a boca. _Está muerta._ Desesperado, intentó recolocar la masa cerebral en su sitio. _Está muerta, Fausto. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, eres médico. No puedes hacer nada…_

-¡YA LO SÉ! – gritó, tratando de acallar la voz proveniente de la parte racional de su cerebro - ¡YA LO SÉ MALDITA SEA, YA LO SÉ!

Lo sabía, pero no quería saberlo. No quería reconocerlo. Ella no, no era posible. Tenía que ser un mal sueño…

-Eliza… Eliza, por favor, despierta…

La abrazó, como siempre había hecho, reposando la cabeza en su pecho. Le acarició el pelo y la acunó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer, que ella no regresaría, que lo que ahora tenía en brazos no era sino un cuerpo vacío, una muñeca sin vida.

Y mientras repetía el nombre de su único y verdadero amor con un grito desgarrador, se odió por ser tan científico, por ser tan razonable y saber tanto, que no se dejaba a sí mismo ni un atisbo de esperanza.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_ No hay mucho que contar acerca de este fic... salvo que es otro de esos tantos que se me ocurren de pronto en una mañana y los escribo en unos minutos :P Fausto siempre fue uno de mis personajes favoritos de Shaman King y hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic muy angst... así que decidí combinar ambas cosas. Realmente sabemos como murió Eliza, pero jamás se nos indica si Franquesteini murió entonces o no, espero por tanto que me permitáis esta pequeña licencia (así como el rollo de autopsia canina... no pude evitarlo, deformación profesional ;P XD) 

Dedico esto a mi hermanita Silver Lady, a todos los que les guste el angst y el Fausto/Eliza... y a mi novio, proyecto de médico, aunque no sé si llegará a leer esto algún día... si lo hace, espero que le guste ¡Un beso muy grande, mi vida!


End file.
